Tryna' Cool Down
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: On a hot summerday; Jeremy just wants to lie in the sun and relax, but what if Tyler had other plans? /Jyler/One-shot


_This is just a short one-shot & the idea came into_  
_my mind as I lay in the sun *_* I need summer!  
__  
/Jyler/_

* * *

**Tryna' cool down**

_Jeremy's POV _

I brushed with the back of my hand over my forehead, trying to wipe the small drops of sweat off it. _Yeah, summer has definitely begun_. I was outside and I saw the sun shining onto the ground. I practically felt how the rays of light spread their intense heat. It was just too hot for anybody. I was lying on almost dried grass. It was definitely too hot, but I couldn't resist the warmth of the sun. I enjoyed the warmness on my skin and concentrated completely on it. My eyes were closed and my bag was functioned as pillow for my head. I didn't know why but on this day, I felt happy. I was relaxed. I breathed in the air of the forest and it seemed to be totally calm.

Suddenly I noticed something blocking the sun. _Damn clouds, _I thought, but I realized that there weren't any clouds in the sky, today. I brought my hand to my forehead and opened my eyes slowly. They'd been closed for quite a time, now and they needed some time to capture everything.  
_What? _ I saw Tyler Lockwood standing there. His shadow blocked the rays of the sun and I grumbled quietly. _Does he have to be the one, who was always making my day worse? _  
He was looking down at me and a smirk formed on his lips. _Go to hell, Lockwood. _  
I looked at him questioningly. I didn't really know what he wanted from me, since we didn't have much to talk about.

'Hey, Gilbert. Want some water? Aren't you already dried out?', he asked smoothly, holding a bottle of water up. _Great, the 'I-seem-to-care-but-I'm-just-messing-around-with-you-ACT'.  
_Tyler Lockwood wasn't tired of surprising me and coming up with something new._  
_'You're standing in the way, you realized that?', I asked him slightly annoyed.  
_If you think, I'll play a game with you, you're wrong. _  
'And? What will you do about that?', he asked with a counterquestion and I could hear the amusement in his voice. _Don't react to his stupid provocations. Just don't.  
_I just shrugged and closed my eyes again. _He'll probably go, if he begins to get bored.  
_I waited for a few minutes and noticed that the shadow was about to disappear. I could feel the sun on my skin and sighed in relief. _That's just what I needed. _I brought my hands behind my head and began to relax, again.  
_  
_'Didn't know the sun had such an effect on you', I heard Tyler saying and I could practically hear the smirk, which was plastered on his face, as well. _What the hell? He wasn't gone, yet?  
_I opened my eyes abruptly. My head turned to the right – I could hear his voice coming from there - and was a bit shocked as I saw Tyler sitting on the grass as well. He was only a meter away from me and he was still looking at me. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked challenging at me.  
_Uhm, what did I do to deserve this? Really can't remember. _  
'What do you want?', I asked him in the most normal tone, I could bring up. Maybe, he'd go, if he just spoke out, what he wanted from me.  
'Nothing special.', he said casually and brought his gaze to the sky.  
'Will you go, if I'd take the fricking water?', I asked him and my annoyance was back in place. _Why did he bother me, if he didn't want anything?  
_He looked back to me and handed me the water-bottle.  
'Probably not.', he said, while doing it, but I didn't care, I just sat myself up and took the bottle.

Just then, I noticed, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at his upper body and I couldn't get my eyes off of him for a few seconds. _Why wasn't he wearing a fucking shirt? Yeah, it was summer. Yes, it was hot, but that hot?_ I looked at his abs and at his well trained muscles. Well, I had to admit that he wasn't looking bad. Wait, what? What was I thinki-  
'Like what you see, Gilbert?', Tyler interrupted my thoughts and my gaze went quickly to his face, again.  
'I-I wasn-..Shut up. Why aren't you wearing a shirt, anyway?', I asked him slightly confused.  
'It's too hot and it wasn't really comfortable to take a run with a shirt on.', he responded smoothly.  
'You took a run at this weather? You're crazy or something?'  
Well, I should have known the answer to my question, but I spoke without thinking before. I mean, the sun burned onto the ground and today was really a bad day for a run.  
'I might be.', Tyler said, while forming his lips into a slight smile.  
I noticed that my throat went dry. _Maybe, I was lying here for too long without having thought about bringing some water. _  
I opened the bottle and let the water run down my throat. _God, that felt really good.  
_After I drank a few big gulps, I closed the bottle again and sighed unmistakable. I couldn't hold it back. I didn't know that water could feel this good, but on this day it just brought pure joy. I heard Tyler chuckling loudly.  
'Man, you seemed to be close to dying of thirst. Good that I don't mind sharing, huh?'  
'Jerk', I said. _Urgh, he wasn't leaving me alone, huh?_  
'What did you say? I'm all kind and friendly and you're mocking me?', he asked me in a fake tone of disappointment.  
'It's not my fault that you're a jerk.', I said still annoyed by his presence.  
'It sounds funny, coming from you. I mean aren't you the king of jerks or something. The nerdy loner-'  
I really couldn't handle his mocking right now. Yeah, I started it, but I just wanted him to leave. I wanted to relax - alone. I turned myself towards him and pushed him to the ground. He started to sat himself up, again, but I swung one of my legs over his body and grabbed his wrists roughly. _How dare he?  
_'Go on with your little speech, Lockwood.', I spat out angrily. For this moment, I thought I'd be the one in control, but as Tyler started to laugh, I wasn't so sure anymore.  
'Don't overestimate yourself, Gilbert. I'm only lying here, because I'm right, where I want to be.'  
'What are you talking about?', I asked him and was very confused at that moment. _Right, where he wanted to be?_  
He just laughed even more, because of my clear confusion.  
'Yes, I could easily switch our position, you know? But what, if I want to be pinned under you.. under your warm body?'  
_What? _Now, I was at a point, where I couldn't become any more confused._ Why was he so…so different? Strange. It had to be because of the heat. He probably might have a sunstroke._

'Wooah. Cool down, man. Running in such a heat clearly isn't good for you.', I told him. My anger was already faded away. Tyler leaned towards me and his smirk grew even bigger.  
I did the only thing, I could come up with at that moment. I grabbed the water bottle, opened it and in one quick move, I poured some water over his head.  
He was surprised by my action, I could see that on his face, but it didn't take him long to react. In an instant, he grabbed the bottle out of my hand and brought it over my head, pouring the water over me as well.  
I didn't expect that and I wasn't able to react. I heard Tyler laughing at me, because of my clear helpless look and within a second he threw the emptied bottle away.  
I brushed one of my hands over my face, trying to wipe the water away and looked at Tyler, again.  
He just smiled at me and came closer towards me. He put one hand to my hair and gripped it, while bringing his mouth to my ear.  
'You tried to cool me down, but seeing you like this, made it even worse, Jeremy. You should think, before you act.', he whispered hoarsely and I was shocked.  
I widened my eyes and I couldn't comprehend what just happened. _Did I miss something?_  
He pushed me off of him and stood up. He started to laugh, again and walked off.  
I couldn't let him go. I was too curious. I wanted_ – No – _I needed him to explain his weird actions and so I followed him quickly.

As I was near enough, I grabbed him by his shoulder, trying to get his attention.  
'Tyler, what-', I started to ask, but was interrupted.  
Tyler pushed me against a tree. I was pinned between it and Tyler's body. There wasn't even an inch between our bodies and I started to lose my ability to think.  
'Ar-Are you high or something', I asked him confused. _Could it be? Or was it the sun?_  
'I might be, but it has nothing to do with drugs.' he smoothly said and brought his head to my neck, inhaling deeply. I felt Tyler bit down hard and I winced slightly – not because of the pain, but because of the shock. I didn't expect him to do that and I didn't know what to think of his actions.  
'What are you doing to me?', he asked me rhetorical and brought his lips to mine.  
He caught my lips with his and kissed me, but he didn't do it rough or hard, he was nearly soft and gentle. I couldn't stand it. I really didn't know what to think, but I.. It seemed that I liked what he was doing and so I gave into him. As he felt that I started to respond to his kiss, he moaned and became a bit rougher in his movements. It didn't bother me. It was more like turning me on._ What the hell am I thinking? _I began to pull away and leaned my head against the tree, watching Tyler.  
He looked amused at me, but I could see the lust in his eyes. _Damn._  
'You know, you totally failed in cooling me down. I feel hotter than I ever felt.', he said, licking his lips and it was hypnotizing me. _Oh_ _god, these lips. Whatever. I could blame the heat, afterwards_. And without thinking further, I brought my hands behind his neck and pushed his lips onto mine, again.

* * *

**_The end_**  
_Hope it's likable. I didn't really think much about the plot.  
Please review, if you liked ;)  
PS. Sry for mistakes&typos _


End file.
